<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply the Best by chatnoiristhebest5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116769">Simply the Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5'>chatnoiristhebest5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of patrolling and fight akuma butt, all Marinette and Adrien want is sleep. But of course, they have to go to school. After school, their only time to finally relax is taken aways when a new villain, Couragistealer, is on the loose. Stealing everyone's courage with a single touch and wielding a large sword, Couragistealer searches for Ladybug and Chat Noir, so they can give him their miraculous. All was going well until Ladybug gets stabbed with the sword. What will Chat Noir do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simply the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This a short little story, I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette ran into the class as the bell rang then plopped down next to Alya. She was almost late, again. But she couldn't help it. The night before she had finished battling one of Hawk Moth's newest villains, and by the time she got back home it was past midnight. She noticed that Adrien, sitting in front of her and Alya next to his best friend, Nino, was also looking exhausted. She figured that he must've been practicing on the piano or something. Little did she know that the same reason she was tired was the cause of his exhaustion.</p><p>     Adrien tried to stay alert that day, but it was too hard. Twice he had been woken up by Nino, thankfully both of them were durning break times. </p><p>     "What's going on, dude?" Nino had asked him.</p><p>     "Sorry, Nino, it's nothing, just tired," he'd replied.</p><p>     The bells rang, and school was over, finally. Both Adrien and Marinette were glad to go home, ready to get some sleep, and groggily made their way out. In the excitement and sleepiness, they bumped into each other, causing Marinette to fall on top of Adrien. They stared at each other, fatigued and unable to recognize what had happened. Once they realized how things looked, they both immediately got up, bumping heads and hastily apologizing.</p><p>     "Oh my gosh, A-Adrien! I'm clumsy sorry-I mean, I'm so tired- I mean--" Marinette stammered.</p><p>     Adrien laughed, "It's ok, Marinette, I'm a little out of it today too. I should've watched where I was going." </p><p>     "Oh, ok, uh, see ya!" Marinette quickly ran past him and out the door.</p><p>     "Yeah, see ya."</p><p>     As Marinette arrived home and collapsed on her bed, Tikki turned on the news. They did this almost everyday, just to make sure that they always knew when Ladybug would be needed. Marinette almost fell asleep, she could already almost see her dream forming, but then she heard the news and bolted upright, </p><p>     "Breaking news! A new villain with the name of Couragistealer is on the loose. It seems as though he goes around taking away everyone's courage with a single touch, making them cower before him in fear upon seeing his sword. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be here soon?" </p><p>     "Oh, but I was just about to fall asleep!" Plagg complained as Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.</p><p>     "Yeah, so was I, but Paris needs saving," Chat Noir mumbled as he stepped outside of his window in search of Couragistealer. </p><p>     Ladybug had already found Couragistealer and was trying to find out where his akuma was hiding as he battled him, careful to avoid his blade. With every jab and swing, he got closer to her. He kicked her, hard in the stomach, sending her into a car. She slid down to the ground, grimacing as Couragistealer pounced, his sword above his head. As he brought it down, a metal stick extended and deflected it, giving Ladybug time to roll to the side and soar into the air for safety. As she landed on a rooftop, Chat Noir landed next to her. </p><p>     "So, what's the plan, m'lady?" Chat Noir flirted.</p><p>     "I've seen that bracelet before, on his wrist," Ladybug said, already lost in thought, "I think that's where the akuma is."</p><p>     "So how do we get to it?"</p><p>     "It's simple really, all we have to do, is distract him, then you use your cataclysm to destroy the bracelet."</p><p>     Ladybug jumped down, Chat Noir quickly doing so as well, hoping that all went well. Upon spotting them, Couragistealer charged toward them, his sword and hand ready. Ladybug ran, throwing her yoyo at Couragistealer every now and then to get him more agitated, Chat Noir knew he was running out of time and needed to act fast, but as he tried to get closer to the villain, he risked being seen. Couragistealer was gaining on Ladybug, and she was becoming more tired. Time was running out, he needed to act fast. Chat Noir charged, bringing his hand back to call out, then, as he readied himself to strike, Couragistealer lunged, and his sword impaled Ladybug's side. With a yelp, she fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her side. Couragistealer turned toward Chat Noir, his sword glistening with blood. Chat Noir dodged the sword as Couragistealer swung at him, striked it with his cataclysm, causing it to crumble as he scooped up Ladybug in his arms, then jumped up to the rooftops, running away.</p><p>     "No, no, no, no, no, no," he kept muttering as he ran to Master Fu's home. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't happen. He swung open the door and ran inside, startling Master Fu from his meditation. Please help me," he sobbed. "He got her." </p><p>     "Oh, dear," Master Fu whispered, his eyes wide. He stood from his mat, clearing it for Ladybug.</p><p>     Chat Noir laid Ladybug down on the mat, but refused to let go of her. He felt that if he let go, she would stop holding on to life. Master Fu examined the sight before him. Chat Noir's eyes were red rimmed and swollen, tears ran down his painful expression, his arms were bloodied from the gash on Ladybug's side, and he held her tight against his chest. Ladybug was barely holding on to existence, wincing with every gasping breath, shivering from the blood loss, and barely able to keep her eyes open. Master Fu looked away, unable to look at such a horrifying sight much longer.</p><p>     "Master Fu, please help me," Chat Noir said again quietly. "I can't lose her too." As he said this, his ring beeped in warning then he transformed back into Adrien. Ladybug's eyes widened slightly, recognizing her partner as her classmate and her crush.</p><p>     "In order to heal her, she must reveal her identity. To do so, you must leave."</p><p>     "No, I... I can't leave her like this!" Adrien insisted. "If she--if she dies I want to be here with her. I want to be able to properly say goodbye."</p><p>     Master Fu shook his head, "You mustn't know each other's identities." </p><p>     "I'm not leaving her."</p><p>     Master Fu hesitated. If he didn't get Adrien to leave, then Ladybug couldn't be healed properly, but if they knew their identities, it might affect how they worked as partners. But there once was a time when Ladybug and Chat Noir knew each other, and they were able to work together just fine. Besides, Chat Noir's identity was already revealed, it couldn't possibly hurt. He sighed, "Alright, you may stay, but only because Ladybug may die if we wait any longer."</p><p>     "Tikki, spots off," Ladybug said in a trembling voice. </p><p>     "Marinette?" Adrien gasped. "Oh, God, no, this can't be happening. Please, Marinette, hold on, we're going to save you." </p><p>     Upon saying this, they saw outside a large screen broadcasting important news from Hawk Moth. "You cannot hide forever Ladybug and Chat Noir. Wherever you are, I will find you and Couragistealer will bring your miraculouses to me. Chat Noir, I know you can't do this without Ladybug, just hand over your miraculous and take hers, I promise I can help you save her. It's your choice, let her die or let me help you." After that the screen went black, but it was more than enough to send Paris into chaos.</p><p>     Adrien gritted his teeth, Hawk Moth was a liar. The only person that could possibly help him was right in front of him and there was no way he would leave Marinette's side. They were partners, they worked together, but most of all, she was the love of his life. He turned to Master Fu who was frantically putting together ingredients, making something to help heal Marinette and her Kwami, Tikki. Even though Plagg was probably hungry and tired, he stayed by Tikki's side, holding her hand tight. </p><p>     Master Fu was panicking. He didn't show it, but he was panicking. Ladybug had already lost a lot of blood and Tikki was not well off either. He knew that if he couldn't save her one more life would be lost because of him, and he would fail as a guardian. He was having second thoughts, like perhaps he shouldn't have given the miraculouses to teenagers. They were so young and had a whole life ahead of them, what if they died because of him? He hastily grabbed yet another ingredient, then another, and then another. He couldn't let Ladybug die.</p><p>     Marinette was finding it very hard to keep her heavy eyelids open. She knew she had Paris counting on her but it was so hard to keep hanging on to consciousness. It was surprising to find Chat Noir had been Adrien all along, but at the same time it made sense. He was always so helpful, and was always gone at the same time she was. Suddenly, it made sense why he had been so tired that morning and every other time that he had been late. It made sense why he knew that Adrien was an illusion when Volpina pretended to take him and almost dropped him off the side of the Eiffel Tower. It also made sense why he was so shy whenever Ladybug had to save him, but she had thought that it would be the normal reaction for normal people. </p><p>     Marinette winced as Master Fu put on a special salve on her side to stop the bleeding and heal her. It burned more as it stayed on longer, and it made it harder for her to fight the feeling of letting go. Adrien winced from seeing her in pain and held her close. His lips were next her ear and she could feel every breath. She felt so cold, but the warmth radiating off of Adrien helped.</p><p>     "Don't let go," he whispered. "Please."</p><p>     She felt something wet against her cheek and realized that Adrien was crying. "Don't, argh, cry," she managed to gasp. "I'll be ok."</p><p>     Adrien stared at her, his vision blurry. Even though she was in pain, she still managed to give him a small, warm smile. She was always looking out for everyone, why couldn't she just tell him the truth? Why couldn't she just tell him it hurt? </p><p>     "Ladybug cannot fight like this, and the villain is still on the loose," Master Fu said. "Chat Noir, I need you to take Ladybug's miraculous and defeat Couragistealer." Master Fu handed Adrien a leather strap that had Ladybug's earring attached to it like charms on a bracelet. Adrien slipped it on his wrist, then started to stand, giving Marinette one last glance. "Now go, you mustn't wait any longer, Paris is counting on you."</p><p>     Adrien went outside, transformed, then tossed the yo-yo into the air, starting to search for the one who hurt the person he loved. It didn't take much to find Couragistealer, he was tall and spread terror with every step he took. All Adrien had to do was find the loudest part of Paris. He found Couragistealer jumping and running after those who still had enough courage to face him, which by then weren't very many people. He had a crowd of followers behind him, a mob of those whose courage he'd stolen. Adrien gritted his teeth, he shouldn't have stayed away for so long.</p><p>     He throw his yo-yo at the villain, "Hey, isn't it me that you want?" The villain turned, agitated by the hit he'd gotten. Everything was going according to plan. </p><p>     "Looks like kitty has a new look," Couragistealer sneered. "Where's your lady friend? Isn't she the one who always saves Paris? Oh wait, isn't she dead?" </p><p>     Adrien resisted the urge to strangle the villain. How dare he talk about Marinette like that? But he needed a plan. He threw the yo-yo in the air, "Lucky charm!" And down came a screw driver. Adrien looked around, what was he going to do with that? Then he saw it. He threw the screw driver at an angle toward a lamp post which then sent it flying into Couragistealer's eye. The villain grabbed his eye as he growled in pain and lost balance. As he fell, Adrien grabbed the bracelet on his wrist, then ripped it apart, letting out the akuma inside. He then de-evilized the akuma, and threw the screw driver in the air yelling, "Miraculous Misterbug!" </p><p>     A swoop of red, white, and black put back everything in Paris the way it was before the akumatized victim had spread fear through the city. The bracelet was fixed again, and Adrien returned it to Ivan, who had probably wanted to give it to Mylene but didn't have enough courage to do so. Ivan stared at the Chat Noir who looked like Ladybug and searched for Ladybug who didn't seem to be there. Before he could ask, Adrien flung the yo-yo up to the rooftops, then ran as hard and fast as he could to Master Fu's home. He retransformed back into regular Adrien before he swung the door open frantically.</p><p>     He found Marinette with her eyes closed on the mat he left her on, and assumed the worst. "Is she dead?" he asked hesitantly. </p><p>     Master Fu shook his head, "She is only sleeping." After a pause, he continued, "You must go home, your father is probably worried, and the sun has already set."</p><p>     Adrien shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay here with her. My father probably thinks I'm sleeping anyway." Master Fu didn't argue further, and brought out another mat with a pillow for Adrien. He then brought out a large blanket, and handed it over to Adrien before retreating to another room and closing the door.</p><p>     Adrien set down the mat and pillow next to Marinette, then draped the blanket over the both of them. He couldn't sleep, and realized that Tikki, Ladybug's kwami was unable to sleep as well. "Can't sleep, huh? Yeah, same here. I guess I'm just worried because I want her to be ok, but there's no telling if she will be."</p><p>     "She's been the best ladybug I've ever known, and if my time with her has to end so soon, I don't know what I'll do," Tikki responded tearfully.</p><p>     Adrien couldn't bring himself to respond as he felt a teardrop rolling down his cheek. He turned on his side to face Marinette. She was sound asleep but drenched in cold sweat, whether it was a nightmare or from the pain, he didn't know. Maybe more for his comfort than hers, Adrien wrapped his arms safely around Marinette, and placed his head on her shoulder. Not long after, he fell asleep, eased because he knew she was by his side.</p><p>     The next morning, Marinette stirred, finding Adrien asleep next to her, his face close to hers. She felt her cheeks warm, but before she could move, Adrien slowly woke up, his eyes meeting hers. "Good morning," he said sleepily. When he realized how close they were and the fact that she was awake, he reddened and quickly said, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."</p><p>     Marinette smiled, "It's ok, my kitty." Then she leaned closer to him, and passionately placed her lips upon his. </p><p>     Adrien seemed more surprised by the gesture than Marinette was, but didn't take long to give in, melting against her as her fingers entangled in his hair. It was like the world around them was no longer there, like they were surrounded by the stars in a galaxy of their own. The kiss felt like the thrill of fireworks, colorful and unique, with each of them smiling after waiting so long to do so. The kiss probably could've lasted forever if they didn't need to breathe, but they parted, breathless and smiling at each other as they stared into one another's eyes.</p><p>     "I love you, Chat," Marinette murmured.</p><p>     "I love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: 10/31/2020 <br/>Dang, I didn't realize how much my writing has improved within the span of three months. The wonders of practicing...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>